Harry ya no es virgen
by Lily-delPilar
Summary: El día que James y Sirius averiguaron que Harry ya había perdido su inocencia.Mundo paralelo, los Potter y Sirius vivos. Harry se encontraba en su habitación teniendo un poco de acción con Ginny, cuando la puerta se abrió. Ese día James y Sirius averiguaron que Harry ya no era virgen. Advertencia: Historia que contiene escenas que pueden producir ataques de risa.
1. ¡Mi hijo es todo un hombre!

Aclaración: _Los personajes no me pertenecen ni el mundo mágico en el que se desarrolla la trama, ya que todo eso pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

**1**

**_¡Mi hijo es todo un hombre!_**

Sus ojos estaban pesados por el placer. El sudor bajaba por su espalda y sentía las uñas de Ginny enterradas con fuerza en ella. Escuchó que los gemidos de la pelirroja iban cada vez más en aumento. Harry sabía que estaba a punto de llegar, sólo faltaba un poco más, unos cuantos movimientos más y él podría por fin terminar…

Repentinamente, oyó que intentaban abrir la puerta de la habitación donde todavía se encontraban Harry y Ginny. Antes de que su cerebro nublado por el placer alcanzase a entender lo que estaba sucediendo, escuchó un fuerte «¡Alohomora!» y luego la puerta se abrió de golpe, chocando con ímpetu contra la pared.

Sólo logró agarrar el cobertor de la cama, que había estado enrollado en los pies de ella, y tirárselo sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Ginny y de él.

—¿Qué…? ¡Mierda! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué mierda…? ¿Harry?

Harry se sintió morir y sus mejillas ardieron con furia mientras veía, por sobre el cobertor con el que se había cubierto hasta la nariz, a su padrino y a su padre mirando toda la escena con la boca abierta y sin saber qué hacer.

Vio como James abría y cerraba la boca, como si se creyese un pescado fuera del agua. Por otro lado, Sirius tenía una perfecta O formada en su boca y sus ojos se movían desde Ginny a Harry, para luego hacer el mismo proceso una y otra y otra vez.

Harry intentó taparse mejor, pero lo que de verdad deseaba hacer, era cubrirse por completo, hacerse un ovillo y morir de la vergüenza. Merlín, no podía creer que esos dos lo habían pillado justo a Ginny. Podía imaginarse los días que seguirían a ese encuentro, se burlarían de él todo el día. Harían bromas sobre la escena con cada oración que él dijese y, lo peor, molestarían a Ginny por todo eso.

—Esto es un poco extraño —oyó decir a James estúpidamente, mientras se revolvía el cabello y seguía observando toda la escena sin poder creer, ni entender, lo que estaba mirando.

Ginny se apegó más a su cuerpo, en un intento desesperado por taparse, aunque era imposible que pudiera cubrirse más, ya que estaba enterrada bajo las sábanas, hecha un ovillo y tapada por completo. Él deseaba poder hacer eso también, pero, para su mala suerte, Harry todavía tenía que seguir enfrentándose a las miradas estúpida de los dos merodeadores, los que estaban incapacitados para hacer otra cosa que no fuera quedarse clavados en ese lugar. Ni siquiera tenían la decencia de cubrirse los ojos o, mucho mejor, de marcharse.

—Nuestro Harry creció, Cornamenta —dijo Sirius, secándose una imaginaría lágrima—. Estos niños crecen tan rápido.

—Lo sé —le siguió el juego James, abanicándose su rostro como si estuviese llorando emocionadamente, pero de sus ojos no caía una sola lágrima—. De pronto le estaba cambiando los pañales y ahora lo pillo en la cama… Crecen demasiado rápido, demasiado rápido —Harry juró que vio como en sus ojos brillaban por la inminente travesura—. ¡Eh, Lily! ¡Apresúrate, tienes que ver esto!

Definitivamente, Harry quería morir y, probablemente, por los tiritones que sufría el cuerpo de Ginny en ese momento, ella también. Sin embargo, antes de que el chico avergonzado lograra taparse el rostro con el cubre cama, Lily asomó la cabeza dentro de la habitación.

—¿Qué quiere que vea…? ¡AAAAAAAAAH! —gritó, histérica, mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos—. ¡QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO! —se giró con rapidez y, cuando intentó salir por la puerta, terminó estrellando su cabeza contra el marco de ella—. ¡MIERDA! ¡JODER! —rugió, todavía tratando de cubrir su cara con sus manos para no ver a su hijo en tal indecencia—. ¡Es que eres un imbécil!—le gritó al sonriente James que todavía estaba en la entrada de la habitación—. ¡JODER, CÓMO ME HACES VER ESO!

Y luego, convertida en un huracán rojo, salió de la habitación, mientras Harry todavía la oía rugir por el pasillo y escuchaba las risas de James y Sirius opacar sus gritos de furia.

—Salgan de la habitación —dijo Harry, sorprendiéndose por la calma con la que logró hablar, a pesar de la vergüenza y el enojo que desbordaba su cuerpo—. ¡SALGAN DE LA HABITACIÓN!

Con una última carcajada, los dos merodeadores salieron y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. De inmediato, vio que los estremecimientos de Ginny aumentaban en intensidad. ¿Estaría llorando? Quitó el cubrecama de su cabeza para encontrarse con una Ginny llorando por la risa. Mientras él se atormentaba por toda la escena vivida, ella moría de la risa.

¿Ahora cómo sería capaz de mirar a los ojos a sus padres y padrino sabiendo en lo que lo habían descubierto?

—Eso fue divertido —dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa—. Podrías repetirlo —bromeó.

—Ni en mis pesadillas —contestó, al mismo tiempo que oía gritar a su padre abajo.

—¡Lily, nuestro hijo perdió la virginidad!

«Merlín, mátenme», pensó.

* * *

_Es una historia que sería sólo este capítulo, pero que se alargó y se alargó... bueno, ya verán cuánto se alargó cuando suba todos los capítulos que tengo._

_No se olviden de comentar *-*_

_Nos vemos._


	2. Estás cordialmente invitado

Aclaración: _Los personajes no me pertenecen ni el mundo mágico en el que se desarrolla la trama, ya que todo eso pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

**2**

**Estás cordialmente invitado...**

Harry todavía podía escuchar el escándalo que estaban produciendo James y Sirius en la cocina de la casa. Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que su padrino y sus padres lo habían pillado haciendo cosas con Ginny y aún podía escuchar a los dos merodeadores reír a carcajadas.

—¡Esto lo tiene que saber todo el mundo mágico! —oyó que gritaba James en voz alta, de seguro que hacía eso para que el pobre chico lo escuchara hablar—. ¡Mi hijo se volvió todo un hombre, Lily, mi niñito se volvió grande! ¡Todo un Merodeador! ¡Tengo que enviar un vociferar a la Orden del Fénix…! ¡No, mejor escribiré al Profeta contando eso…! ¡A todos sus amigos! —enmudeció por unos segundos!—. ¡Sirius, Merlín! ¡Deberíamos haberles sacado una foto para adjuntarla con el vociferador!

—¡Joder! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes? ¡Anda a buscar la cámara, James!

—¡Lily, amor mío! —siguió gritando a viva voz James—. ¿Dónde está la cámara?

—¡Merlín, James! ¡Compórtate como un adulto!

—¡Lily, uno nunca es demasiado adulto para celebrar la perdida de virginidad de su hijo! ¿Cierto, Sirius?

—¡Sí, Lily! Ahora dinos dónde dejaste la cámara.

Harry estaba seguro que, si estuviera observando en ese momento el rostro de su madre, la vería rodando los ojos y masajeándose la sien por la desesperación de tener a un marido tan inmaduro y un mejor amigo que le seguía el amén en todo lo que decía su padre.

—¡No les pasaré la cámara!

—¡Vamos, Lily! —insistió James.

—¡Que no!

Las voces fueron disminuyendo en intensidad y luego escuchó el ruido de que cerraban la puerta principal de la casa. Sus padres y su padrino habían salido por fin.

Derrotado y avergonzado, Harry se derrumbó en la cama, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. ¿Ahora cómo sería capaz de enfrentar las sonrisas burlonas de James y Sirius? ¡Lo molestarían para toda la vida!

—Harry, no es para tanto —oyó que decía Ginny a su lado que, a pesar de la enorme vergüenza que había tenido que vivir, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban divertidos—. Ellos también pasaron por eso. ¿O piensas que tú naciste gracias al espíritu santo?

El chico quitó sus manos de su rostro y la fulminó con la mirada.

—No quiero saber eso de mis padres. Para mí, mi madre es la Virgen María y fin de la historia.

Ginny hizo rodar los ojos con exasperación.

—Mejor me voy.

Antes de que Harry pudiera suplicarle que no lo dejara solo con los dos merodeadores y su madre, Ginny desapareció con un estallido. ¿Ahora qué haría? Bueno, era obvio que en algún momento de su vida tendría que enfrentar a ese parcito y, entre más pronto terminara con todo eso, mejor.

Decidido, se levantó de la cama y cuadró los hombros. Salió de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que oía que la puerta de la casa se abría y después escuchaba ruidos en la cocina. Se detuvo unos segundos antes de comenzar a bajar la escalera, pidiéndole al mundo entero valor para soportar la humillación.

Con un largo suspiro, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.

¡POR LAS FALDAS DE MORGANA! ¡JODER! ¿QUÉ MIERDA ERA TODO ESO?

Sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, observó a James y Sirius, sentados en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, con cientos y cientos de hojas sobre la madera. Alrededor de diez plumas escribían a rápida velocidad, dejando atrás papeles que los recogían James y Sirius y luego apilaban a su alrededor.

—¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTO? —rugió, acercándose a ellos y agarrando una hoja, mientras su padrino y su padre mostraban inocentes sonrisas en su rostro.

Con la respiración agitada, leyó:

_Querida Hermione Granger:_

_Estás cordialmente invitada a participar a la fiesta que se realizará mañana en honor a la perdida de virginidad del pequeño Harry Potter._

_Esperamos su presencia._

_Se despiden,_

_James y Sirius._

El shock lo recorrió en fuerte olas.

No. Lo. Podía. Creer.

«Merlín, mátenme»

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó James.

—Mañana es tu fiesta, pensamos decorar la casa con flores marchitas, ya que tú ya perdiste tu flor —comentó Sirius, apuntando diversos lugares de la cocina—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está la pequeña Ginny? —preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa perruna.

—Ginny se fue —respondió Harry, todavía demasiado impresionado y horrorizado para comentar algo sobre la gran fiesta que iban a celebrar mañana en su honor.

—Eso lo pudimos ver cuando los sorprendimos en la cama —dijo James, con la misma sonrisa que tenía su mejor amigo.

Harry sintió que las orejas que quemaban y que su rostro se sofocaba por la vergüenza. Merlín, él lo había predicho. Cualquier oración que él dijese, James y Sirius la iban a tergiversar para convertirla en una de doble sentido.

De pronto, Harry recordó sobre las invitaciones que todavía estaban siendo escritas. Reaccionando por fin, se lanzó sobre la mesa y agarró las plumas. Las rompió en mil pedazos, mientras tiraba las cartas al piso y las pisoteaba.

—¡NO SE CELEBRARÁ NI UNA MIERDA DE FIESTA!

—Pero, Harry…

—No, papá —lo interrumpió Harry, masajeándose la sien.

—Pero, Harry…

—No, Sirius —siguió—. Nada de fiesta. Fin de la historia y no quiero volver a hablar sobre ello. Jamás.

Cuando Harry estaba saliendo de la cocina, oyó que James le decía a Sirius.

—Creo que perder la virginidad lo convirtió en un aguafiestas. Me agradaba más el Harry virgen.

—Opino lo mismo que tú.

Harry sólo pudo salir al patio de la casa, mientras rogaba a Merlín que le diera fuerza para seguir soportando esta tortura.

—¡Igual haremos la fiesta, Harry! —gritó Sirius desde dentro.

Y luego el chico vio como cientos de lechuzas (¿De dónde habían salido todos esos pájaros?) salían de la casa y, cada uno de ellos, llevaba una carta en el pico que Harry pudo leer perfectamente.

«Invitación a la fiesta post perdida de virginidad de Harry»

Harry quiso morir en ese momento.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado el capítulo anterior, me hacen feliz con ese gesto :D_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_Adiosin!_

_Nos vemos._


	3. La lista

Aclaración: _Los personajes no me pertenecen ni el mundo mágico en el que se desarrolla la trama, ya que todo eso pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

**3**

**La lista**

Harry entró corriendo a la casa, mientras el shock lo embargaba por completo. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. ¿Realmente su padre y su padrino habían enviado las invitaciones?

—¿QUÉ HAN HECHO? —rugió, enojado, al ver al parcito sentados en la mesa muy tranquilamente.

Las cientos de cartas que, hace sólo unos segundos habían estado sobre la mesa, habían desaparecido del todo. Ahora sólo podía ver un jarrón de cerveza de mantequilla y dos vasos, mientras James y Sirius tomaban calmadamente, con expresiones angelicales en sus rostros.

—¿Que hemos hecho qué? —preguntó Sirius, alzando una de sus cejas y mirándolo como si realmente no entendiera lo que acababa de decir Harry.

Harry suspiró.

—¿Enviaron las invitaciones?

—¡Ah, con que a eso te referías! —esta vez fue James el que respondió. El chico vio como su padre se tocaba el mentón pensativo—. Sí, creo que las hemos enviado.

—¡ESTÁN LOCOS! —exclamó—. ¡Los Weasley me matarán, nos matarán a todos!

Las expresiones del parcito no se alteraron el más mínimo. Sirius le dio un largo trago a su cerveza antes de continuar.

—¿Y por qué ellos creerían que es Ginny con la que perdiste tu virginidad?

—Recuerda que sólo nosotros, y Lily, sabemos de vuestra relación en secreto —siguió James.

—Y no lo habríamos descubierto si no los hubiésemos pillado hoy teniendo un poco de acción —continuó Sirius.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que volvieron? —terminó James.

Harry, un poco enredado con tanta pregunta y observación, sólo fue capaz de contestar la última de ellas.

—Hoy nos reconciliamos.

—Mm, realmente interesante —comentó James con su rostro de poker.

—Ahora cambiemos un poco el tema —siguió Sirius.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos y luego, al mismo tiempo, preguntaron.

—¿Te cuidaste? ¿Se cuidaron?

—¡No quiero ser abuelo tan temprano! —dijo James.

—¡No quiero ser bisapadrino tan joven! —terminó Sirius.

«¿Bisapadrino?», se preguntó Harry.

—Esa palabra no existe —informó Harry, cruzándose de hombros y olvidándose por completo sobre su inminente fiesta de pérdida de la virginidad—. ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Sirius hizo rodar los ojos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Es una mezcla de bisabuelo y padrino.

Merlín, su padrino no cambiaba.

Harry se masajeó la sien. ¿Por qué siempre que, cuando hablaba con esos dos, terminaba con dolor de cabeza?

—Harry, siéntate. Tenemos que hablar —dijo de pronto James.

El chico, al ver el rostro serio de su padre, el que había adoptado Sirius también, se sentó en una de las sillas desocupadas que había y cruzó los brazos frente a él. ¿De qué querría hablar James?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el muchacho, tragando saliva.

—No has contestado nuestra pregunta. ¿Tomaron precauciones? —volvió a interrogarlo.

—¿Precauciones? —dijo, extrañado y sin poder evitar hablar.

—Ya sabes —el que respondió había sido Sirius, el que movía sus manos exageradamente—. _Cuidarse._

—Lo siento, no entiendo lo que…

—¡JODER! —gritó Sirius y se desordenó su elegante cabellera—. ¿Ginny utilizó un hechizo para no quedar embarazada? ¿Te pusiste un maldito condón?

Harry enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—Me niego a responder esa pregunta.

—¡Merlín, Harry! —dijo James, exasperado—. Nosotros somos los mejores consejeros que podrías tener en todo el maldito mundo. Mira —sacó una hoja arrugada de sus pantalones—, es la lista de todas las mujeres con la que nos hemos acostado Sirius y yo. La columna de la izquierda es mía y, la de la derecha, es de Sirius.

Aunque Harry se negó a aceptarla, la hoja voló hacia él y aterrizó en la mesa, bajo sus ojos.

**James:**

1. Alejandra

2. Jazmín

3. Karen

4. Leah

5. Heidy

…

29. Lily Evans

**Sirius:**

1. Elizabeth

2. Diana

3. Esthepania

4. Bella

5. Luz

…

31. Cynthia

…

799. Natalia

Harry levantó la vista y, al percatarse que ni James ni Sirius lo estaban mirando, sacó su varita y agregó un último nombre a la lista de ese parcito.

30. Sirius Black

800. James Potter

Cuando su madre viera la lista, porque claramente se la iba a mostrar, ese par, que siempre se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible, tendría que explicar unas cuantas cosas a su madre.

De pronto, como si los dioses estuvieran de su lado, Lily, su queridísima madre, entró a la habitación y Harry, aprovechando el momento, se levantó de golpe y le entregó la hoja de papel.

—Mira, mamá —comenzó, sonriéndole burlonamente a su padre y a su padrino—. Es la lista con las personas que Sirius y mi papá se han acostado. La columna de la derecha, es de Sirius y, la de izquierda, es de James.

El chico vio como su padre perdía el color, cuando Lily descendió su mirada y empezó a leer la gran lista de nombres.

Supo inmediatamente cuando su madre había llegado al último nombre, ya que se puso pálida y luego roja y apretó con fuerza sus puños, mientras rugía.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACEN USTEDES DOS ACOSTÁNDOSE A MIS ESPALDAS?!

—¿Qué estás hablando, Lily? —preguntó James.

Y Lily, furiosa por lo que acababa de leer, les lanzó la hoja y los dos merodeadores pudieron comprobar el por qué la pelirroja estaba tan furiosa.

Alzaron su mirada para observar la sonrisa burlesca de Harry y, silenciosamente, mientras los gritos de Lily hacían que los cimientos de la casa temblaran, se declararon la guerra. Ahora, más que nunca, Harry tendría su fiesta post perdida de virginidad.

* * *

_¡Hola! Yo aquí con otro capítulo. _

_Espero que les haya gustado y muchas, pero muchas gracias por los comentarios._

_¡Comenten para saber si les agradó el capítulo! :D_

_PD: ¡Harry por fin se vengó de esos dos! xD  
_


End file.
